Mirror of the Past
by kamog
Summary: What will happen to this blank-slate, a new bounty hunter fresh on the scene? Who is she? What is the secret to this girl and her mysterious past? OC focussed - Multichapter
1. Chapter 1: Incident

* * *

**Mirror of the Past  
**

_I do not own Guilty Gear or any characters, locations, etc from it. I only own my Oc, Domani._

**Author's Note**

I've had my character Domani since...a few summers ago. I decided to finally write her story down, as I already have the beginning, as well as her past, written in my mind.

* * *

'Luciana...Teofila...'

\+XX Y#ARS AG0\#

She rubbed her head lightly with her left hand as she got up shakily of the cold ground. She shiverred as she stood, her right hand wrapped aross her torso. "Fidelio..." she whispered, her breathing in visible wisps, due to the chilled air. "Where's...Fidelio..." she whispered.

Looking around, left to right swiftly, she saw she was encased in a small cement room with cold, heavy grey-white walls. She pannicked as she nearly tripped walking to the heavy metal door at the other end of the room. She curled her toes as she walked in an attempt to keep her bare feet warm. No, it was more of a force of habit now rather than a concious attempt. "Fidelio...fidelio..." she murmered in a sort of mantra and she pressed her weight against the freezing door. "Please..." she whispered as she felt around the door, searching desperately for that handle.

Much to her dismay, this door hand no handle. A prison, a cold, dark prison is where she was now residing. Being locked up did not matter to her, it was only Fidelio that mattered to her. He was hers to protect...hers to trust...hers to obey. She had to find him, she had to see him.

"Fidelio...let me come to you...please..." She spoke as she nearly melted off of the wall, falling into a heap. She stayed there on the ground, resting on her side as she hands clutched her chest lightly. "Please..."

--

Domani's eyes brightened as she span around, in a sort of twirling dance. She laughed as she spun, viewing the treed area she was in as a large blur. "Heehee" She giggled and stopped, only to fall back in dizziness. She fell hard on her rear, landing on the grassed ground. "Owwwww" she started to whine and rubbed her behind in slight pain.

"I should be more careful!" She laughed and got up again. Kicking the ground lightly with her boot she sighed. She pulled out a sheet of paper from one of her pockets, this one in the inside of her jacket.

"Sooooo...whoooo's...nexxxtttt..." she asked herself in an exaggerated voice. "Hmm. So, 'Milia Rage, huh? What a stupid name..." she laughed, placing the paper back into her pocket nicely. 'This won't be that hard!" she continued to laugh and ran off deeper into the forest, seemingly oblivious to where she was going.

--

"Hey there!" Domani called out waving at a small blonde girl. "Hey shorty, I need your help!" She yelled running up to the small blue-clad...girl?

"Hey cutie, I need you're help!" Domani giggled. This person was definately weird to her, but she would let it slide. She could get some help from this kid, so who cares.

"Huh?" The she-boy replied. "You need my help?" His voice had a creepy air of pure innocence to it. Whatever it was, this kid was definately an odd one to Domani.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Domani said, nearly jumping out of her socks as she spoke in excitement. "Do you know someone named Milia Rage, huh?"

"Milia...Rage...hmm..." The her-him spoke slowly as he thought, in a cutesey-like manner. "...why do you need to know anyways?"

"Well..." She said with a big grin. "I'm a bounty hunter! But I guess I shouldn't have told you that, huh?" She giggled playfully.

"A..bounty hunter?" He-she bit his lip slightly. "I guess that means...you're competition then...I can't help you...I'm sorry..."

"Competition?! You're no fun!" Domani pouted. "Fine, see if I care. I'll just find her on my own!" She said in a frustrated tone and ran off past the strange boy-girl and the tiny forest village. "I'll get her, you'll see!"


	2. Chapter 2: Incentive

* * *

**Mirror of the Past  
**

_I do not own Guilty Gear or any characters, locations, etc from it. I only own my Oc, Domani._

**Author's Note**

Yeah...I screwed up on the cameo's character's personality, didn't I?

Anyways, you get to see one of the two weapons of Domani's lol. It's great, isn't it?

And by the way, the "#" bits with the "Years later" etc, are on purpose.

_Review after you read please? _

* * *

Domani stretched out her arms, making inhuman squeeks as she awoke from her slumber. Sleepish, she looked around to examine her surroundings.

_'Still in the forest...huh?'_ She thought, rubbing her eye as she did.

She got up off the ground, whiping off the remnants of the green on herself. She hated sleeping in forested places like this, although she really didn't have a choice in the matter at this point.

She walked off, continuing her search for those on her 'list'. She never questioned where or who she got the list from. It just...appeared some days. It was as if it fell from the sky, as if it always knew where she would be.

Shaking her head, she brushed off the thought. It didn't matter to her. After all, she was ridding the world of "bad" people. At least...she thought they were bad. She was neve really sure. It didn't matter to her most of the time, she got payed anyways. ...not that her money stayed with her often. Her endless appettite would not allow her to keep money on her person.

Domani's stomach growled at the thought of food. _'Gotta run to the next town! I'm so hungry!'_

--

#Y3ARS #RLI3R#

She hunched over on the grund, her head glancing up slightly. She shivered as she looked at the blue-haired man in front of her.

He laughed in a craze, kicking her hard on her side. She rolled over as he did, attempting to hide her cries. "F-fid..."

Gritting his teeth as he heard that name, he screamed.. "I'm not called 'Fidellio' you bitch!" He yelled, kicking her once more.

He grinned like a madman, laughing sadistically. He felt so good hurting the one he hated most.

"This is what you get...you get what you diserve!" he said, his voice heavy and disgusted. 'Thank me for doing such things that you deserve! You're nothing!"

"T-thank you..." she said, now curled into a ball where she was on the ground. "You...you are the stronger one...I-I deserve this all...from you..."

--

Domani laughed as she found her way at a town, far from the now distant forest.

"Haha! Food, food" she danced around the town, spinning around.

She hummed hapilly as she span, walking around with her eyes closed. "Haha- Oah!" She said, falling back after she hit something.

Rubbing her rear as she got up, she made a face at the person in front of her. "What are you doing? I was walking there!" she pouted.

"Huh?" he asked, turning around with a half smle. His blond hair twisted with his head, revealing a wonky smile. "Oh, sorry..."

Domani looked at him with an odd glare, retaining her childish pout. He laughed backed, his goofy grin growing wider. "Well aren't you a cute-"

Domani cut him off by kicking his shin. "I'm not cute. I'm a strong bounty hunter and you're in my way of getting some good food!" She yelled, her voice reflecting her frustration.

"Hey hey!" he said, stepping back. "Don't kick me when my guards down."

Domani glared at him. "...What's you're name, hmm?"

"Why dontcha tell me yours first?" he laughed again.

Domani clenched her fists. "I don't care if you're on my list or not, you're annoying!" she fumed, pulling out her umbrella off of her belt.

With a yell, she swung her umbrella at him from over her head. She growled when the umbrella was blocked with his kusari-gama.

"I didn't think I could fight with a cute girl today" He once again smiled and laughed.

Domani yelled as she pushed the man back with her umbrella, swiping it at him. "You're annoying!"

Domani shook her head and walked around the man, her hands clenched around her umbrella. "I'm too hungry to fight."

With a turn, Domani gave him another glare. "Thanks for getting in the way of a good lunch! Jeez!" With another pout she turned, walking away in a huff.

It seems that Axl could only have his usual grin when she left, laughing to himself in thought.


End file.
